Mianhe Hyung, Saranghae !
by HoMinUknow
Summary: HOMIN ! HOMIN ! HOMIN ! HOMIN ! :D stuck in summary T.T just check it . changmin salah paham? malu mengakui jika ia cemburu.. yunho yg di buat bingung dengan tingkah changmin Bad storyy T T T.T typo bertebaran ..


**haloohhaaa ^0^/ ~~ Im back ^^ heheheh ~**

**aigoo ~ kemarin gk sempet publish ff ^^/ karena sibuk curhat *lirik el-chan* xD ~~ ^^v**

**gomawo buat review kalian ^^ ~ gomenne aku masih belum bisa bikin NC dengan bener m_.._m**

**buat ellaellaella26 ^^ gomawo buat sarannya .. akan aku ushkan untuk memperbaiki kslhan ^^ =.=' tpi tampaknya masih sulit karena kebiasaan T_T**

**ok ^^ just check this my ff ^^ terinspirasi pas liat foto changmin di bandara pas balik ke korea T^T *seret el-chan yg bkn gw galau* ini bisa di sambungin dengan ff kemarin ^^ xp**

**mianhe banyak typo *bow* **

**:**

**:**

**_HoMinUknow_**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Love ya HoMinoids ^_^ (´ε｀ ) **

**:**

**:**

"eengghh..~~" Changmin mengucek matanya, ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Di liriknya namja yg masih melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang changmin.

Changmin menyingkirkan lengan yunho "ahk!" rasa perih masih mendera bagian bawanya, tentu saja ia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Sesampainya di jepang ia malah di kerjai yunho habis-habisan, changmin menuju ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya .. ia mengenakan kaos putih yg agak besar dan juga celana pendek. Changmin pun pergi ke ruang tengah. Di lihatnya tasnya dan yunho yg masih tergeletak di lantai. Ia pun melihat kearah jam dinding yg terdapat di ruangan itu

"jam 4 pagi? Tampaknya aku bangun lebih awal.." changmin pun memutuskan untuk merapihkan rumah mereka.

Selesai merapikan rumah, changmin menuju dapur dan mulai menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan yunho.

"haah.. selesai juga.." changmin mendudukan dirinya di sofa sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya, ia kembali melirik ke arah jam dinding "jam 5 pagi? .. kenapa waktu terasa lamban yaa? Aish.. sebaiknya aku bangunkan yunho jam 6 saja .." changmin pun memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai jam 6, ia mencari kegiatan baru untuk melepas rasa bosannya. Ia pun mengambil laptopnya saat membuka beberapa situs, ia sedikit tercengang .. 'Kim Jaejoong Birthday'

Changmin langsung mengambil hp nya yg berada di dalam tas "aish ! kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahun Jaejoong hyung?! Tsk ! ini semua gara-gara si Jung pabbo itu"

Dengan cepat changmin mengetik sms yg di tujukkan untuk Jaejoong 'Saengil chukkahamnida Jaejoong hyung! ^^"

Setelah mengirim sms changmin kembali ke aktifitasnya yg seperti biasa. Waktu tidak terasa sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.30 pagi. Changmin tersadar saat ia merasakan hpnya bergetar, '1 message' changmin membuka pesan tersebu. Senyuman menghiasi wajahnya saat melihat pengirimnya adalah Jaejoong.

'magnae ! kenapa kau baru memberikanku selamat jam 5 pagi eoh?! Kau melupakan ulang tahunku ya ! dongsaeng kurang ngajar ! ... ' changmin terkekeh pelan mendapat omelan pelan dari hyungnya itu .. yah walaupun mereka sudah terpisah seperti ini, tapi hubungan persahabatan tidak akan pernah hilang di antara mereka.. changmin melanjutkan membaca pesan itu

'bahkan yunho mengucapkannya jam 2 pagi tadi .. aish ! kau ini changminnie~ awas saja kalau kau mengulanginya lagi ..'

:

~deg !

:

Jantung changmin berdetak cepat, senyuman telah hilang dari wajahnya. 'yunho hyung mengucapkankan ulang tahun kepada jaejoong hyung jam 2 pagi?! Kenapa dia tidak membangunkanku?! Atau— anii !' changmin menggelengkan kepalanya membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya yg aneh-aneh.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi kekamar.. dilihatnya wajah yunho yg masih tertidur pulas. Changmin melirik kearah meja nakas yg terdapat di sebelah tempat tidur, hp yunho tegeletak begitu saja.. entah apa yg di pikirkan changmin ia meraih handphone yunho ia memasukan password yg memang sudah ia ketahui code password hp yunho adalah tanggal lahir changmin,ia pun membuka 'send message' changmin menemukan sms yg di kirim untuk jaejoong.

Dengan ragu-ragu changmin membuka pesan itu 'Jaejoong-ah saengil chukkahamnida ^^~' changmin kembali melihat kotak masuk ia melihat jaejoong membalas pesan yunho .. terlihat ada sekitar 7 sms yg masuk dan juga sms yg di kirim.

Changmin kembali menaruh hp yunho di atas meja nakas ... changmin masih memegang dadanya .. 'jadi.. semalam mereka berdua saling mengirim pesan sebanyak itu?'

Changmin hanya tersenyum kecut, ia tahu sekarang ia tengah cemburu dengan jaejoong. Ia takut kehilangan yunho.. sangat.

Changmin mendudukan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur ia membelai lembut rambut yunho dengan sayang membuat yunho terbangun "enghh..~ changminnie.." panggil yunho dengan suara serak. Yunho tersenyum lembut memandang changmin. Tapi senyumanya hilang saat ia melihat changmin tersenyum dengan senyum yg menyiratkan kesedihan ?

Yunho langsung bangkit dan duduk di atas tempat tidur "minnie-ah .. gwaenchana?" yunho membelai pipi changmin sambil memandang tepat di kedua mata changmin.

"gwaenchana.. mandilah hyung, lalu kita sarapan .. aku akan menunggumu di meja makan.." ucap changmin sambil tersenyum, changmin langsung beranjak pergi menuju ruang makan tanpa menunggu sepatah katapun dari yunho.

Sedangkan yunho.. ia masih terdiam di atas tempat tidur.

Setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya yunho muncul juga di ruangan makan.. yaa~ salahkan kebiasa'an mandinya yg memang lama, tapi kali ini yunho hanya menghabiskan waktu selama setengah jam tidak seperti biasanya.

"makanlah hyung..." ucap changmin saat yunho mendudukan dirinya di kursi. Sedngkan yunho ia masih terdiam menatap changmin.. 'changmin.. kenapa aku merasa ada yg berbeda darinya..' batin yunho

Selama sesi makan pagi mereka yunho tidak pernah melepaskan tatapannya dari sosok changmin di depannya. Changmin terlihat sibuk dengan handphonenya .. setelah memasukan makan ke mulutnya changmin akan kembali berkutat dengan handphonenya.

"changminnie~ makan dulu.. jangan mengurursi handphone mu terus" ucap yunho penuh pehatian. Sedangkan changmin.. ia hanya menatap yunho sekilas.

"aku akan kembali ke korea setelah urusanku selesai di sini.." ucap changmin

"uhhuuhkk!" yunho langsung tersedak makanannya saat mendengar perkata'an changmin. "mw-mwo?! W-wae changminnie? Kita bisa pulang bersama besok setelah drama musical hyung selesai malam ini.."

"tidak bisa hyung.. aku ada urusan di korea.." ucap changmin sambil terus berkutat dengan hp nya.. ia kemudian beranjak membereskan piringnya "hyung.. kalau sudah selesai makannya, bereskan meja makan ya.. nanti aku saja yg mencuci piringnya.." ucap changmin tanpa ekspresi.

:

:

:

Yunho sekarang yakin. Ada yg tidak beres dengan kekasihnya itu. Yunho kembali berpikir 'apa aku berbuat salah?!' yunho mengacak rambutnya sendiri "aisshhh! Memusingkan ..!" yunho langsung beranjak dan pergi ke ruang tengah, ia melihat changmin yg tengah memasukkan laptop dan beberapa barangnya ke dalam tas.

"minnie-ah .. bisa kita bicara sebentar?" yunho pun duduk di sebelah changmin

"bicara saja hyung.." ucap changmin datar

"minnie-ah .. hyung minta maaf jika hyung punya salah ..."

Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya "kenapa hyung tidak membangunkanku ?"

"eh ?" yunho mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan pertanyaan changmin "membangunkanmu?! Untuk apa minnie ? hyung tidak mengerti maksudmu.."

"hari ini ulang tahun jaejoong hyung.." ucap changmin datar.

Yunho langsung mengerti kemana arah pembicara'an changmin sekarang. "haah.. hyung mengerti sekarang.. hyung waktu itu kebetulan terbangun karena haus, saat mengecheck hp.. hyung melihat pemberitahuan ulang tahun jaejoong .. dan saat itu kebetulan jae belum tidur jadi kami sedikit berbincang-bincang changmin-ah ...hyung tidak membangunkanmu karena hyung tahu kau pasti lelah.." jelas yunho

Changmin hanya diam tanpa berkata apapun.. "kau marah hanya karena hyung tidak mengingatkan ulang tahun jae? hmm?" yunho mengelus rambut changmin, yunho mencoba mencairkan suasana di antara mereka .. tiba-tiba saja hp yunho berbunyi dari kantong celannya .. yunho pun mengankat telepon itu saat melihat panggilan itu berasal dari manager nya

"nani? Eh? Sekarang? Baiklah.." yunho menutup teleponnya, ia kembali mengahlikan pandangannya pada changmin yg semenjak tadi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Changmin beranjak dari tempatnya dan memasuki kamarnya .. lima belas menit akhirnya changmin keluar dengan pakaian rapih .. "aku sudah harus berangkat hyung .. jaga dirimu baik-baik" changmin mengambil tasnya

"minni-ah .." yunho menggenggam lengan changmin mencegah kekasihnya untuk pergi. "minni-ah .. sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Ceritakan pada hyung .."

"hyung .. aku sudah harus pergi .. sudahlah .." changmin melepaskan genggaman yunho pada lengannya.

Tiba-tiba hp yunho kembali bergetar, yunho pun segera menjawab teleponnya"iya sebentar lagi aku sana .."

Tanpa yunho sadari changmin sudah melesat pergi .. "changmin—.." yunho mengedarkan pandangannya "aisshh ! dia sudah pergi?!"

Yunho mencoba untuk menghubungi changmin kembali tetapi tak satupun panggilannya di angkat oleh changmin

Yunho melirik ke arah jam dinding "aishh! Aku sudah harus berangkat"

Setelah mengganti pakian yunho pun segera meluncur kearah tempat drama musicalnya akan di selenggarakan. Selama perjalanan yunho terus berusaha untuk menghubungi changmin.

:

:

:

Airport .. setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di jepang changmin langsung pergi menuju airport .. ia terus menatap hp nya . ia merasa sedikit bersalah melihat berapa panggilan tak terjawab dari yunho dan juga pesan-pesan yg dikirmkan yunho.

'changmin-ah kau di mana?'

'jika urusamu sudah selesai pulanglah .. kita bicaran di rumah ..'

'minnie-ah .. kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon hyung?'

'minnie.. hyung akan segera pulang setelah drama musical selesai ..'

Changmin terus membaca sms-sms yg di kirimkan yunho .. 'hyung.. mianhe ..'

Changmin keluar dari mobilnya, sesekali changmin menunduk ia tidak ingin wajah murungya terlihat jelas ..

:

:

:

At night in Japan ~

Yunho memasuki rumah dengan tubuh letih .. ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok sang kekasih .. "haah.." yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa ia memijat keningnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"changminnie ~"

:

:

At night in korea~

Changmin sekarang tengah bersama kyuhyun .. "aish ! lagi-lagi aku kalah!" changmin membuang stick ps yang ia pegang "yah ! changmin ! kau jangan merusak ps ku !" kyuhyun mendelik ke arah changmin

"aku bosan kyu ~!" changmin beranjak dari depan tv dan menidurkan dirinya di atas sofa

"ya sudah sana telefon hyung tercintamu itu .." ucap kyuhyun sambil tetap fokus pada gamenya

"haahh.. yunho hyung .." gumam changmin, ia kemudian mengambil hp yg ia letakan di atas meja kaca

'ternyata dia masih mencoba untuk menghubungiku ..' changmin melihat sangat banyak panggilan masuk dan juga sms yg dikirm oleh yunho.

"kyu .." panggil changmin sambil tetap menatap tepat di layar hp nya

"hmm?" gumam kyuhyun pelan

"menurutmu .. apa aku keterlaluan mendiamkan yunho hyung hanya karena aku cemburu?"

"eh? Kau sedang bertengkar dengan hyung kesayangnmu itu changmin-ah ?" kyuhyun langsung menghentikan acara bermain gamenya

"yaakk! Berhenti menyebut 'hyugn kesayanganmu' ! menjijikan!" kesal changmin

Kyuhyun hanya terkekh pelan melihat sahabtanya yg tampak malu-malu "dia kan memang hyung kesayangmu changmin-ah .."

"aish ! aku sedang bertanya padamu kenapa kau malah mengahlikan pembicara'an.."

"arasso.. jadi kau sedang cemburu ? memangnya kau cemburu yunho hyung dengan siapa?" tanya kyuhyun..

"dengan jae hyung .." ucap changmin dengan suara yg sangat pelan

"MWO?!"

-plak!- changmin langsung memukul kepala kyuhyun. "auchh ! kenapa kau memukulku changmin-ah !" ucap kyuhyun kesal sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya

"pelankan suaramu bodoh !" hardik chngmin

"tapi kau ini sangat lucu .. cemburu pada jaejoong hyung .. kekanakan .."

"yaaakk ! seperti kau tidak pernah cemburu pada siwon hyung saja saat dia bersama h-hhmmpp!" kyuhyun langsung menutup wajah changmin dengan bantal yg berada di atas sofa sebelum changmin menyelesaikan ucapannya

"yaakk ! kau ingin membunuhku !" changmin langsung memukul wajah kyuhyun dengan bantal saat ia berhasil lepas dari bungkaman kyuhyun

"sssttt ~ jangan bicara keras-keras changmin !"

"tsk ! kekanakan..!"

"yaa! Seperti kau tidak saja .. coba lihat sekarang siapa yg bertengkar hanya karena cemburu.." kyuhyun memandang remeh ke arah changmin.

"shut up ! Cho Kyuhyun .. ! akan ku hancurkan ps mu kalau kau berbicara lagi" changmin langsung mendeathglare ke arah kyuhyun

"baikalh .. sekarang ceritakan, kau cemburu karena apa?" kyuhyun berusaha meredakan emosi changmin yg ia tau sepetinya sahabatnya ini sedang labil ( xD )

"aku membaca pesan yunho hyung dengan jae hyung .." changmin menundukkan kepalanya

'aishh ~ hanya karena itu ? changmin-ah .. kau mendiamkan hyungmu hanya karena hal sepeleh .. kau tahu kan sekarang saja jae hyung sudah punya namjachingu kenapa kau masih cemburu .. dia itu hyungmu, dan kau tahu sendiri yunho hyung itu sekarang hanya memilikimu.. dia bahkan tidak bisa hidup sendiri kau tahu dia itu pekerja keras selalu lupa untuk makan.. minta maaf pada yunho hyung .. apa dia tahu alasanymu mendiamkannya?" kyuhyun menatap changmin dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Changmin hanya menatap kyuhyun sendu, ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya yg artinya 'tidak'

"aigoo ! kau tahu yunho hyung pasti sangat khawatir denganmu .. aku tidak bisa membayangkan keada'annya sekarang di jepang.." kyuhyun hanya bisa memaklumi changmin.

"aku .. akan meminta maaf padanya .." ucap changmin pelan

"memang kau harus.. Shim Changmin !"

"kyu .. aku pulang dulu ya .." changmin langsung melesat pergi , tidak lupa ia mengambil beberapa cemilan yg ada di atas meja

"Yakk! Shim changmin kembalikan cemilanku !" sayangnya changmin telah keluar dari dorm suju .. kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah cemilannya di bawah oleh changmin

:

:

:

Sekelebat bayangan terus muncul di dalam pikiran changmin .. 'apa yunho hyung sudah makan? Apa dia menjaga keada'annya dengan baik? Aku khawatir saat pementasan ia pasti tidak meminum air mineral kalau bukan aku yg memberikannya .. aishh ! changmin pabbo !'

Keesokan harinya yunho pun bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke korea.. "ne.. arasso manager hyung .. ne, aku mengambil keberangkatan pagi .." setelah selesai menelpon yunho pun pergi menuju bandara .

Ia mengenakan masker, paling tidak ia ingin mentupi wajahnya yg mungkin terlihat kurang sehat karena hampir semalaman yunho tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan changmin.

Sesampainya ynho di korea ia menuju ke rumahnya .. yunho memasuki rumahnya ia mengedarkan pandangannya.. 'sepi'

Yunho hanya tersenyum kecut ia merogoh kantongnya mengeluarkan hp nya .. 'tidak ada kabar dari changmin' batin yunho ia hanya tersenyum kecut .

-bruk!- tiba-tiba yunho merasakan sesuatu menghantam bagian punggungnya ia juga merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya yunho mnegusap tangan itu pelan .. sebuah senyuman kembali menghiasi wajah tampan Jung Yunho.

Yunho pun mmebalikkan badanya ia melepaskan pelukan sosok yg sangat dirindukannya itu "changminnie..~" yunho memanggil nama changmin dengan sangat lembut. Ia mengusap pipi changmin lembut dan menatap wajah changmin dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan

"bogoshippo changminnie~"

:

~cup~

:

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di kening changmin kemudian turun ke hidung changmin dan terakhir yunho mengecup bibir changmin yg sudah sangat ia rindukan.

"enghh~" changmin mengerang pelan saat yunho semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

"hy-hyung .. ~eengghh.." changmin meremasi baju yg yunho kenakan.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya saat ia merasa changmin sudah kehabisan nafas .. ia memandang mata changmin yg sudah terlihat sayu.

"m-mianhe hyung" ucap changmin, ia langsung memeluk yunho erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang yunho.

Yunho membalas pelukan changmin. Dengan sekali gerakan yunho langsung menggendong changmin la bridal style.

Yunho pun duduk di atas sofa dengan posisi changmin duduk di pangkuannya "cha ! sekarang ceritakan pada hyung.. ada apa sebenarnya denganmu minnie? Hmm?"

Yunho mngusap lembut bibir changmin dengan ibu jarinya .. changmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya.. ia malu untuk mengatakan yg sebenarnya

"a-ani hyung.. tidak ada.."

"eoh? Tidak ada? Lalu kenapa kau mendiamkan hyung hmm? Pasti ada sesuatu yg membuat kau marah dengan hyung kan? Ceritakan minni.. huyng tidak akan marah pada mu .. hyung hanya ingn tahu di mana kesalahan hyung .. dengan begitu hyung bisa memperbaikinya kan?" ucap yunho sambil mengecup pipi kiri changmin

Changmin menatap yunho .. ia merasa bodoh bagaimana bisa ia cemburu dan meragukan hyungnya yg sangat mencintanya ini.

Changmin menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang yunho ... sedangkan yunho mengelus punggung changmin dengan sayang sesekali ia mendaratkan kecupan pada rambut changmin.. mereka terdiam beberapa saat dengan posisi seperti itu. Yunho masih setia menunggu jawaban dari changmin

"a-aku .. membaca pesanmu dengan jae hyung.." ucap changmin pelan. Changmin sudah menutup matanya, ia takut yunho akan memarahinya karena membaca pesannya sembarangan

"lalu?" tanya yunho tanpa mengehentikan kecupan-kecupan yg ia daratkan pada changmin.

Changmin kembali menegakkan dirinya, ia menatap yunho heran "kau tidak marah hyung?"

"marah? Kenapa harus marah? kau mu membaca semua isi pesanku pun tidak apa-apa.. lalu kenapa? Hyung ingin tahu kenapa kau mendiamkan hyung .."

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya ia sangat susah mengakui jika ia cemburu. "hyung .."

"hmm?" yunho tersenyum kearah changmin ia mengusap rambut changmin dengan sayang

~cup~

Sebuah kecupan singkat changmin daratkan pada bibir hati yunho "saranghae ~" changmin langsung membenamkan wajhanya di dada yunho memeluk yunho dengan erat.

"nado minnie-ah .. nado saranghae ~" yunho mengecup kening changmin lembut.

"lalu kenapa kau mendiamkan hyung eoh?"

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A !" changmin memeletkan lidahnya ia kemudian langsung beranjak dari pangkuan yunho

Yunho tercengang saat melihat changmin yg baginya sangat imut.. seketika sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah yunho .

Ia mendekati changmin dan ia pun mengangkat changmin ala bridal style "yaa! Hyung ! apa-apa'an kau ! turunkan aku .."

"cha ! hyung akan menghukummu karena sudah mendiamkan hyung dan juga sudah merahasiakan sesuatu dari hyung.. kita kekamar~"

Changmin membulatkan matanya "yaakk ! ini masih siang hyung ! jangan macam-macam !"

Yunho hanya tertawa melihat wajah panik changmin "ne... dan hyung juga akan menambahkan bonus untuk nanti malam karena changminnie nya hyung sudah bertingkah sangat imut dan menggemaskan.." yunho pun menutup pintu kamar nya dan terdengarlah erangan-erang yg pastinya berasal dari dalam kamar tersebut

Kkkkkkkk~~~~ tampaknya changmin tidak akan selamat~~

**:**

**:**

**~END~**

**:  
**

**:****  
**

**[Fact] Yunho pernah di racuni oleh anti fans dulu sewaktu tahun 2006 .. sejak saat itu yunho sedikit trauma dengan air mineral .. T^T yunho tidak akan meminum air mineral pemberian orang asing ..**

**sewaktu 'google concert' salah satu fans melihat changmin sangat perhatian dengan yunho ^^ sewaktu itu changmin tengah berbicara dengan bb lain changmin ngeliat yunho yg sama sekali gk mau minum air mineral.. changmin pun langsung membawakan air mineral untuk yunho.**

**setiap konser changmin akan selalu memperhatikan yunho apakah ia meminuma airnya atau tidak, karena terkadang jika yunho menerima air minerl dari seseorang yunho hanya akan memegangnya tanpa meminumnya ~ **


End file.
